The Diary Of a Butterfly
by Spacelady2012
Summary: TF:P When the kids got bored, they ask Alice to borrow her laptop for fun. But when they 'Accidently' discover her little Brown book, they started to read it. However her diary. It was kept in with her daily life, dreams and darkest secrets which they never even knew. Soon they all realise that Alice's life wasn't all Innocent. Rated T for Violence, blood and some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**The Diary Of A Butterfly**

**Author's Note: This my first story. An American McGee's Alice/Transformers Prime (Universe) Crossover story. This is a side-line story of my soon-to-be new story called Transformers Prime: Wonderland Madness. There a few spoilers for this story but i'll tell you one in particular.**

**Alice Sanesburry is the reincarnated version of Alice Liddell and her past is exactly the same like Alice Liddell, only different people and places to be.**

**And Here's the Bio of: Alice Sanesburry**

**Age: 20**

**Family: James Sanesburry (Father), Mary Sanesburry (Mother), Jacob Sanesburry (Older Brother), June Darby (God Mother)**

**Appearance: Short Black-Raven hair near her shoulders, pale white skin, slightly taler than Jack, quite slim. Blue ****French Connection Polly Vest Top, Royal Blue colour with a butterfly design, navy blue jeans and Long Turmoil Boots, All Black.**

**Status: Lives in the Autobot Base in Jasper Nevada. Sometimes stays with Jack and June's house. Educates herself at the base or at home. Her closest relationships are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Smokescreen. Considers Jack as a brother.**

**That's all for now. Enjoy reading.**

The Silo was busy and noisy as usual. Ratchet scolding Bulkhead for breaking his inventions by accident, Arcee was chatting with Jack while the kids playing video games with Smokescreen and Bumblebee, Optimus going out for patrol as usual. The only one who wasn't making any noise was Alice who was currently reading a book in the med-bay which who was the only person that Ratchet allowed her to enter. Her daily life was either; reading a book, scolding the kids (mostly Miko) or taking Tea with her friends. The most bizarre thing that they ever saw her was when she was talking to no one in a spacious way. But no one dared to confront her or explain to her that not all of it could exist. But one day they'll soon realize that things are not what they all seem.

'Man! This is so boooorrriiinggg here!' Miko said as she stretched her arms. Jack sighed while Raf rolled his eyes and switched off the game which rewarded an annoyed beeps from Bumblebee.

'Sorry Bee, but she's right. It is getting pretty boring right now.' With that said, Raf switched on the TV Cartoons.

'Hey! Why don't we do any activities then?' Smokescreen said. Arcee nodded at this and replied 'Why don't we go on a patrol.' She suggested.

'Nah, to boring' Miko shook hear head. Then she had an idea. 'Oooh Let's go do some dune-bashing!' She yelled in excitement.

'Don't think so Miko' Jack shook his head 'Optimus won't let us go until he's back and Bulkhead's already in trouble with Ratchet' Arcee said When she pointed at an angry Ratchet threateningly to throw a wrench right at poor Bulkhead as he cowered away trying to protect himself.

Miko sighed in frustration putting up her shoes on the coffee table. 'Why don't we have a tea party then?' Raf inquired.

Everyone look at Raf then Smokescreen scoffed 'Seriously? Come on! You guys already had one like what? Five hours ago and she reading some sort of a 'book', if that's what it's called.' Smokescreen said and Bumblebee nods his head in agreement. Soon everyone turned their heads ad watched her sitting and reading as usual.

'How can read a book when it's so noisy here?' Miko stared in awe as Alice turned the page and kept on reading.

'She's so much like Optimus or Ratchet, not wanting to be disturbed.' Arcee looked from Alice to Ratchet.

'I was thinking, maybe we could ask her if she has a laptop so that we could watch something funny on the internet.'

Raf inquired again. Bumblebee beeped in agreement of his idea.

'Now you're talkin'!' Miko yelled in excitement as she ran up to Alice.

'Is she always so noisy and energetic? Doesn't she go out like a battery?' Smokescreen asked as everyone giggled/beeped in humor and followed Miko up to the railing to speak Alice. 'Yeah she's restless and crazy.' Jack answered and Arcee rolled her optics at this.

Once they reached at the med-bay, Alice looked up from her book and quirked an eyebrow when they came near her.

'Is something wrong? Did you break your video game again? Had an argument? Or going to ask permission from someone to go on a patrol? If so, Optimus is not here, stop fighting and I can't fix that. Only the Hatter does that.' Alice said coolly. Everyone stared at her funny in an awkward silence until Miko broke it.

'Nope!' Miko said with a 'p' popping sound. 'We just wanna ask you if we could borrow your laptop for some entertainment.' Then she added with 'Please?'.

Alice sighed as she closed the book and placed it next to her and stood up before she speaked up 'Well, please always helps. So, it's ok.' With that everyone smiled at each other as Alice continued to talk. 'My laptop is in my drawers at the bottom one. But don't touch any of my stuff or else.' She warned and glared at them.

Everyone shivered at her. For a small human and so young she was. Her glare look so spooky and so was her cold green eyes as if she was a Black Panther ready to kill its prey.

'S-Sure th-thing Alice' Jack stuttered. Cursed himself for stuttering, he then left the Med-Bay immediately.

'We promise Alice, that we won't touch anything!' Miko yelled following after him and soon everyone left Alice as she sat down once more to read her book.

Once they reached at the end of the hall they appear in front of Alice's door as they went inside. Everyone was welcomed from the smell of fresh Pine cones as they entered and stared the the room in awe.

The once greasy, smelly, filthy dull gray colored room transformed into a; clean, tidy sweet-smelled, colorful room which was painted in lilac walls. Along with a red bookcase, the turquoise drawer, a jade wardrobe, the pink study desk and the bed itself. The bed-cover was dark blue with a butterfly printed on it. Then they saw a few toys which she made herself (though no-one ever even knew that she can sew without hurting her fingers) and placed them on top of the shelf. What they noticed that they were the characters from her Wonderland and most of them looked bizarre. The only one doesn't look to strange was an old, stuffed Rabbit sitting on the bed.

Miko Squealed as soon as she saw the Rabbit, she ran straight at it only to be pulled back by Jack. Miko glared at him in annoyance as she said 'Hey! What was that for?!' Frustratingly.

'That's the thing Miko' Jack glared back as he let go of her. 'We can't touch anything that belongs to her.' He replied.

'Jack right.' Arcee joined in as Smokescreen and Bumblebee nodded in agreement. ' If we break anything, we'll get ourselves into trouble and she'll set a fuse in anger at us' as everyone shivered at the thought of a mad Alice. Miko sighed but nodded her head as she understood.

'Well, let's get this over with.' Smokescreen said. 'Alice said that her laptop's in the bottom of the drawer.'

Raf ran up the the jade colored drawer and opened it. 'Found it' he said and took out a Blue Sony Vaio Notebook. 'okay guys, let me find the mouse and-' he paused in silence. Bumblebee warbled in worry, asking to see if he was alright.

'What's up Raf?' Jack asked.

'Yeah Raf, what did you find?' Miko asked curiously and peeked around Raf to see what he had found.

Raf stood up and turned around to show what he had in his hand. And in his hand was a little Brown Book written 'My Diary' on the cover.

'Sweet! That's the book i gave her as a welcome present.' said Miko.

'Don't you mean that when your host parents gave that to you but you throwed it away like trash, then you wanted to get rid of it by persuading her to write it down whatever she likes to?' Jack smirked at her when Miko glared daggers at him but suddenly replaced a smug as she stared at Alice's diary and snatched it from Raf's hands.

'I wonder what she's written down.' Said Miko. As soon as she said that, everyone's Eyes/Optics went wide at her deviously idea.

'Oh no, Miko. Don't even think about it!' Jack immediately glared at her. Hard. 'You can't just go snooping around her stuff and especially reading her diary, she'll kill us if she finds out about this!' he hissed in anger. Worrying if Alice heard or came into room seeing her diary taken.

'Aw, c'mon guys!' said Miko. 'Just a quick sneak peak and we'll act as if it never happened.'

'Uh, guys.' Smokescreen intervened. 'What's a diary?' he asked.

'It records on your daily life along with your secrets or whatever you put in. But it's a private object. Similar to our data pads only that you don't show it to anyone else.' Arcee answered his question.

'Umm…' Raf soon interupted as he adjusted his glasses nervously. 'Maybe, its best for us if we put it back where it belongs.'

'But we gotta know what she wrote in it.' Said Miko.

'MİKO!' Jack yelled in desperation as he snatched the book back from her hands. 'Are you crazy?! Alice will screw us if she finds out about this' Jack pointed his arm directing at the door. Bumblebee beeped in agreement and looked outside the door if Alice was there but luckily she wasn't.

'Please, guys' Miko pleaded with her eyes and pouted. 'Just a quickie and its done.' With that she snatched it back again and walked out of Alice's room.

'Miko! Where are you going?' Raf cried after her from the room. Soon everyone followed after her.

'To Bulk's room. It's larger further than the main room.' Miko replied and went inside the room.

Everyone groaned and signed as they entered bulkhead's room. Once that they were in, they locked the door and took a seat on the berth.

'Hey guys! Get ready. 'Cause i'm gonna read her diary now.' Miko smiled and opened the book.

'I swear Miko that you're going too be a death of us.' Jack grumbled and the boys sat next to Miko ready to read the diary, while the three 'Bots sat on the edge of the berth to listen as well. Soon Mko began to read:

'_I'm not sure where to start this book. Miko wanted me to write this down so that I could pour my feelings out (a ridiculous idea if you ask me). What a joke. But I suppose that it can't be helped. Then I should start writing about my life story right from the beginning. Back from when i was very young. Innocent and sane free from the darkness and evil before my world turned upside down. For those who try to read my diary, beware. This is how my madness began.'_

And thus Miko turned the page. Then, it starts.

**TBC**

**Please don't hate me or spam me or whatever negative words you're giving me. Because i'm new here. If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know. You'll have to wait until the summer holidays are here. Until then, see you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Family Life**

**I can update in the weekends. Just 5 weeks left 'till the holidays. I would like some reviews for this story please.**

**Ownerships: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Alice Madness Returns belongs to American McGee.**

**The OC Alice Belongs to me.**

'_I was born in a hospital which i don't remember. But the city i know was the Manhattan. In 4th May 1991. My 10 year old brother; Jacob was very excited to meet me while my dad; James looked after him outside the room. My mother's name was Mary and she was American. My father was a British librarian clerk and he had a hobby of taking pictures and making family portraits (In which that Optimus reminds me of him). He came all the way from Exeter because he wanted a new fresh life along with his job transfer to New York. There he met my mom and it happened at love's first sight. Both me and my brother had picked up my mom's accent but i had my dad's appearance while my brother had mom's. We also had a babysitter named Laura. Her family kicked her out when she was 16 but my parents were so kind enough to let her in as a part of our they contacted her grandma where she lives Canada. Laura only visits her in the holidays. She had looked after the both of us and always read my bedtime stories form e because my brother thinks he's a grown up now. And one of them was my favourite storybook of all. You guessed it: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, by Lewis Caroll. When i was christined as Alice Lorina Sanesburry i my Godparents, the same as my brother has. They were June and Mike Darby and they had a little son named Jackson 'Jack' Darby which he was four years younger than me. I never liked my godfather very much. He was very cold, mean and a very workholic man who doesn't spend time with his family. He kept 'borrowing' the Money from my dad and he wasn't having any of it. My dad threathened to call the police for the embelzement that he stole the money from the office if he doen't divorce with June and leave them alone for good. He was also ging to be charged for abusing poor June and tried to take Jack away from her. But they were lucky and he was never to be seen again. They have a good life now. I remember my first word was; Jakey, my brother's nickname when i was 1 years old and learned how to walk at the same time. But let me tell you something important: Every night, i saw visions and dreams of my past which that doesn't belong to me. Then i realised that these memories are none other than Alice Liddell: The original one. And i'm also the reincarnation of her. She wasn't like the one in her biography because they were fake and cover-up stories. Her life was horrible just like mine. Not only that, i have my two guardians with me: White Rabbit and Chesire Cat. I was 6 back then. They always watch over over or cheer me up when i'm down. I also visit Wonderland and met the citizens who are the same in Alice's life. I always thought that i would have a wonderful life. But i was wrong…'_

* * *

6 year old Alice listened to Laura as she read on her favourite storybook then closed it saying.'The End'.

'Again! Again!' Little Alice exclaimed as she jumped off from her bed.

'Again? Come on Alice, i've already done that twice so that's enough' Laura rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly at her.

'Please? Pretty please?' Alice pouted and stared up with her puppy eyes at her best friend and babysitter.

'No can do my little butterfly.' She replied with an amusement tone. Alice sulked at this and sat on her bed. 'Tell you what, tomorrow after school, yourparents decided to go on a picnic all together at the central park. How does that sound?' Laura smiled down at her.

As soon as she heard this, she squeeled and ran up to hug her in joy. 'I'd love to! Mommy and Daddy promised met hat we would do that! Are Aunty June and Jackie coming as well?' she looked up to her with a big smile on her face.

'Of course kiddo.' She answered. 'That's what i'm here to tell you. You're mom phoned her and she agreed to visit us this weekend.' With that said, Alice gave a sleepy smile when she yawned. 'Somebody's gonna go out like a candle now.' Laura said jokingly.

'I'm not.' Alice protested, trying her best to glare at her only to yawn again.

'C'mon sleepy head or you'll fall asleep all day like Doormouse.' Said Laura as Alice laid down on her bed. Then Laura brought Alice's favourite toy: The White Rabbit. It was a gift from her Godmother on her first birthday. She never left or slept without it. After she took her stuffed rabbit, Laura kissed on her forehead with soft words. 'Sweet dreams Alice'. Then left the room, switching off the light.

Unknown to anyone, if anyone saw a group of strange creatures, they would either scream and run away or rub their eyes in disbelief. These creatures were infact the citizens of Wonderland, only more creepier and darker than any other fictions. They wandered around little Alice as they started to discuss.

'What your prophecy had said was true.' The White Queen said first.

'Indeed!' Shouted The Mad Hatter with glee. 'At least for one thing that our old Alice and this new Alice have in common; is having tea all day!' he laughed with his two friends.

'Stop squablling you lot!' Cried the White Rabbit. 'We way behind the Schedule and we need to hurry!'.

Sadly, everyone was still talking until the Red Queen snapped. 'Enough! Its time that we have our Alice back immedietly!'. They all jolted in surprise of her anger and the shut up for good.

'As much as it pains me, but she is right.' The Chesire cat grinned as always. 'Now then Catterpilar, shall we proceed?' He turned to the large insect with a hookah who raised his eyebrows.

'Very well then. Now that we have finally have discussed this then, do please step away from the smoke.' The Catterpilar replied.

Everyone took a step back as the Catterpilar started to inhale the hookah, and blew a rather large, colourful smoke enveloping Alice. Poor Alice coughed so violently before calming herself but with a pained expression.

Soon, the Wonderland creatures started to disappear one by one.

'Allright. It is done. Cat and Rabbit; your goal is to watch over Alice until the process is complete.' Catterpilar continued.

'As if i would forget, unlike him.' The Cat sneered at pointed directly at the Rabbit. The Rabbit scowled at this and whacked his head, earning a dangerous hiss from the Cat.

'Enough, both of you!' The Catterpilar warned them with a glare. 'You two must learn to coopirate or we'll lose her once more.' Before he too, disappered from sight along with the other two.

In the next few days, Alice constantly had nightmare or to be more precise; memories. Her family were anxious and worried of her well-being but Alice managed it in low profile.

Alice slumped onto her bed and cried in frustration. 'Why won't this nightmare stop? Why does this keep happening to me?' She sighed, burriying her head in the pillow.

'That my dear, is because you're Alice.' A sinister voice replied.

In an instant, Alice yelped and fell down on the floor with a '**Thud'** and an 'Ouch'.

'Are you allright?' The other voice asked, only more gentle than the other one.

Alice stood up and rubbed her sore head with a reply. 'Yeahi i'm fine. But who-' She froze in shock of what she was seeing: A large White Rabbit with a red waist coat and a black top hat on its head that looked peaceful to look at. But the other one was a Sinister, skinny Chesire Cat with tatoos covered it's body and gave a very disturbing grin at her.

Alice who were they right away. 'Are you the Chesire Cat and the White Rabbit?' She asked.

You're a smart child, unlike most of the other children from here.' The Cat sneered causing poor Alice to shiver. She didn't like that tone of his, not one bit at all.

'Stop scaring her cat. You're only making things worse and you're not helping of recovering her memories.' The Rabbit scolded at him while the Cat rolled his eyes.

Then Alice realised of what Rabbit had just said. 'Memories? You meaan that nightmarish Wonderland and the fire were my memories?' She asked.

The two turned their heads at them and Rabbit nodded his head. 'That's right Alice. As you should have known by now, you're the reincarnation or the rebirth of Alice Liddell: The Original One.' He replied.

Alice stared at him in shock. It took a few moments until she spoke. 'Alice… Liddell… The Alice Liddell? From the real life? But i thought she had a happy life or a fantasy.'

'Well, i'm afraid that was all a lie. The goverment and Mr. Carroll covered everything up to maket hem believe that she had a happy life as well as the fake pictures.' The cat replied with a grin.

'So, i'm not done with these memories, am i?' she asked.

'That's right and we are your guardians just to watch over you.' The Rabbit replied too.

'I guess that's how it's gonna be, huh? At least that i can have a bigger tea party with you two.' Alice smiled at them both and sat on her bed.

The two creatures smiled at her in return with the same reply together. 'Exactly.'

* * *

'Huh. Never knew that she had a happy, normal life.' Said Miko.

'Jack? Is something wrong?' Arcee asked in a worried tone. Everyone looked at jack as he just sat there and stared at the Diary.

'Its just… I never knew what happened to my dad, he tried to hurt her. My mom and Aunt Mary were so close together like sisters. I didn't know what happened to her when i was a kid.' Jack sighed and bent his head down lost in thought.

'Who knew that 'Wittle Jacky' used to play with Alice for tea parties.' Smokescreen smirked. 'Imagine that he was a tubby, cute, little sparkling.' He began to laugh with Bumblebee, then the rest of them joined in as well. All except Jack who scowled and crossed his arms while Miko sighed irratably.

'Come on guys!' She yelled, trying to get their attention. 'were not done here yet, we gotta know more of her life story.' Soon everyone calmed down and looked down at her.

'Well, another peek wouldn't hurt.' Said Raf.

'But still, what's with the reincarnation of Alice Liddell?' Miko raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Yeah and what fake biography. Chesire Cat and White Rabbit becoming her guardian?' Raf asked, adjusting his glasses to take a better look at the Diary.

'And what does she mean that she had a horrible life like her?' Said Arcee.

'Don't know. Maybe the next page will tell.' Miko sighed.

Then she turned the next page with a nasty suprise.

**TBC**


End file.
